disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mickey Mouse (SpongeBob SquarePants) episodes
These are a list of episodes on Mickey Mouse (SpongeBob SquarePants). It is a parody of the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants. It stars Mickey Mouse in the role of SpongeBob. The first 5 seasons contain 20 episodes while the next 4 seasons contain 26 episodes. Episodes They were a total of 204 episodes produced in the series. Season 1 #Help Wanted/Lawn Mower/Tea the the Duck's #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants #Bee-Catching/Pete! #Naughty Neighbors/Boating School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Home #Spider-Mouse and Batdog/Pickles #Hall Moniter/Bee Jam #Daisy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Mouse/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N. #Muscle Buff Mouse/Donald the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #Scaredy Mouse/I Was a Teenage Pluto #MM-129/Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time/The Cold #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/Rock Toontown #California/Walking Small #Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula #Hooky/Spider-Mouse and Batdog II Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Don's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Goof Loser/Bubble Mouse #Dying for Pie/Imitation Scrooge #Wormy/Burger Hype #Grandma's Kisses/Duckville #Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Spider-Man and Batdog III/Duck Jokes #Pressure/The Smoking Walnut #Shanghaied/Pluto Takes a Bath #Welcome to Pete's Resturant/Frankendoodle Mouse #The Secret Box/Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift/Toontown Love #Procrastination/I'm With Goofy #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #Bee Hunter/The Fry Cook Games #Don on Strike/Daisy, Mickey and the Abominable Monster Season 3 #The Algea's Always Greener/Mickey the Lifeguard #Club Mickey/My Pretty Horse #Donald and the Burger/The Bully #Nasty Burger/Idiot Box #Spider-Mouse and Batdog IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Duck's Trash #As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Donwilliam Returns #Scrooge Borg/Rock-a-Bye Baby #Wet Painters/Toontown Resturant Training Video #Mickey's House Party #Chocolate With Peanut Butter/Spider-Mouse and Batdog V #New Student Goofy/Whales #Mickey B.C. (Before Comedy) #The Great Dog Race/Mid-Life Crustacean #Born Again Scrooge/I Had an Accident #Toontown Land/Camping #Missing Identity/Pete's Army #The Mouse Who Could Fly #Mickey Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 #Fear of a Burger/Feathers of a Duck #The Lost Mattress/Scrooge vs. Pete #Where's Pluto? #Skill Crane/Best Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Mouse #Dunces and Dragons #Enemy In-Law/Spider-Mouse and Batdog VI: The Motion Picture #Goofy the Intelligent/DonMouse #ToonTowers/Clarabelle, You're Fired #Ghost Host/Chimps Ahoy #Mouse of a Birthday/Karate Island #All That Glitters/Wishing You Well #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #Donald's Dontastic Voyage/That's No Lady #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule of Goof #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Goof Purloiner/Don Wood Duck #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 #Friend or Foe #The Original Fry Cook/Night Light #Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungous Among Us #Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Old Whatshisname #New Leaf/Scrooge a la Mode #Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket #To Love a Burger/Breath of a Fresh Donald #Money Talks/Mickey vs. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing #The Toontown Resturant Mouse/Sing a Song of Goofy #A Mosquito in Her House/The Donut of Shame/The Toontown Resturant Plate #Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch #Atlantis Mousesis #Picture Day/Goof No Pay/Mickey's Bully Cousin #Blackened Mouse/Spider-Mouse vs. Mickey #The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Duck #Pest of the West #20,000 Burgers Down in Toontown/The Battle of Toontown #What Ever Happend to Mickey Mouse? #The Two Faces of Donald/Mickhenge #Banned in Toontown/Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit Season 6 #House Fabulous/Toontown Resturant Band #Penny Foolish/Mickey at the Car Museum #Mouseigus/Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal/Gone #The Splinter/The Three Kazoo Stooges #A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached #Giant Donald/No Nose Knows #Burger Caper/Pete's Regular #Driving Buddies/The Toontown Kronicle #The Slumber Party/Grooming Pluto #Mickey Mouse vs. the Big Wave #Porous Pockets/Choir Boys #Toontown Krushers/The Card #Dear Vikings/Ditching #GrandDuck the Pirate/Cephalapod Lodge #Don's Visit/To Mickey Mouse or Not to Mickey Mouse #Shuffleboarding/Professor Donald #Pet or Pests/Computer Overload #Gullible Mouse/Off the Book #No Hat for Goof/Toy Store of Terror #Sand Castles in the Sand/Broken Collar #Pete's Resturant Surpreme/Single Cell Anniversary #Truth or Mouse #House Fever/Pete's Resturant Underground #The Clash of the LandGod Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Episode list